the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maria meets Mattias
There is a knock on the door as a young woman stood there stepping back. Dressed in all back and i bag sitting beside her she waited for someone to answer. Lizzy floated around in her room on her bed enjoying herself as she read a few books. Nex was with her reading as well. DeathMurder_JH: While Mattias Mortensen strolled the halls finding out about the Society, he saw the door slightly open. Confusing stopped, looked at both sides and said tapping at the door: '- Hello?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Hello, I'm searching for a Miss Lizzy Taylor" Maria said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Miss Taylor? I heard she resides in this room. I'm Mattias Mortensen and you are? ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Maria Taylor" Maria said stepping inside grabbing her bag. "I'm her sister" DeathMurder_JH: '- Nice to meet you, Miss Taylor. Would you like some help? ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i'm fine" Maria said dismissively as she entered. DeathMurder_JH: '- Right... By chance, you know where I can fix up a pair of glasses and a room in this place?!' - said Mattias embarrassed. Miss-Dreamerkat: "No, i'm not from around here" Maria said casually. DeathMurder_JH: '- Forgive me for intrusion. - He said walking back to the door. '- I heard that miss Lizzy Taylor resides in a room and I was looking for her. I'm going back to the House and within a few days I wanted. Bye-bye Miss, I see you soon.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria blinked cocking her head. "Well then" She said shifting, she then turned and scanned the room she was in. DeathMurder_JH: She can hear Mattias screaming with Michael outside saying '- No I do not need your help Michael. I do not need help from any of you. Or Curtis or Nex!' - He shouted. Michael said entering the room where Maria was and asking: '- Miss, how are you? My friend came here recently and left desperate. ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'm fine i'm just searching for my sister" Maria said. DeathMurder_JH: '- The other Miss Taylor? I saw a desperate girl through the halls wanting to talk to her. ' - said Michael. Miss-Dreamerkat: "huh?" Maria asked. DeathMurder_JH: - Yes, Yes. Ophelia Fleck. She was looking for Taylor desperately running in the hallways and...' Right now, Ophelia appears and falls opening the door. Ophelia Fleck was a girl with black hair and dark eyes cold. He was disheveled and wearing a men's clothing that was found. She had her hair tied in a ponytail and his face dirty chemical dust and rust. He looked at Maria and tried to hide a bag of coins and a form of cookies that were stolen. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I think you are thinking of the wrong taylor" Maria said looking at him with an expression that said: really? DeathMurder_JH: '- I--I... I was not stealing it .'- Ophelia dropped a book on magic and coin bag that opened and spread several coins on the floor. Michael looked surprised and said: '- I think she was looking for Lizzy Taylor. I'm going back to my room, Miss Taylor. See you soon.' - Michael Lokken came out because he was afraid to put away trouble. Ophelia looked at Maria and said: '- That's not what it seems...' Miss-Dreamerkat: "That's my sister's book" Maria observed then her hands sprung to life magic spread off them like smoke. "You're going to anwser my questions" DeathMurder_JH: *Glup* Ophelia looked at Maria with a terrified look. She tried to get up but fell stepping on the bars of male pants, that were twice their size. Miss-Dreamerkat: *Maria is 26 and is fresh out of school for magic using* "why were you after my sister?" She asked. DeathMurder_JH: '- Because... Well... I needed some Taylor books to complete my experiment... and...' - she walked slowly back trying to escape. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria's magic wrapped around her. "Excuse me?" She asked. DeathMurder_JH: '- I... I need to go... I'm very busy and... - She tried to escape, but saw that there was no escape. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Anwser me. Why did you steal from my sister!?" Maria said. Lizzy ran up. "There you are!" DeathMurder_JH: '- I did not steal!' - shouted Ophelia. '- I needed it to complete my experiment and as I said, I had to pick up. But I would return soon! She would not miss it!' - Ophelia's necklace shone strongly. Her necklace was a druid symbol drawn on a gemstone. Her eyes flashed moving to a dark red. She looked at Maria and heard the voice of Lizzy. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Give me back my book!" Lizzy called Maria was only using on hand to do so. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia saw the book be returned to Lizzy Taylor and said to Maria: '- I said she would not even miss it.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "YES I WOULD!" Lizzy yelled hugging the book. "What should we do with her?" Maria asked. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at the two with a frightened expression and dropped a little bottle written Poison that she had found, and a bunch of keys. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Hmm"Lizzy thought. Maria just held Ophelia there while she waited. DeathMurder_JH: '- I need to go!' - Ophelia said quickly running striding by the Society. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria grabbed with her magic again not letting go. "oh no you don't!?" DeathMurder_JH: '- But I returned the book to his sister.' - She said desperately. Miss-Dreamerkat: "you need to learn a lesson" Maria said. DeathMurder_JH: '- A--a l--lesson???' Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria nodded. DeathMurder_JH: '- What will you do?' - asked Ophelia. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Lizzy?" Maria asked. Lizzy shrugged. DeathMurder_JH: At that moment, Parker, Ophelia's robot dog enters the room jumping and barking desperately to Lizzy and Maria. Miss-Dreamerkat: "What's he saying?' Lizzy asked Maria. Maria focused her magic wrapping around her and the dog. DeathMurder_JH: '- Drop Parker! He did nothing to you! Not is, Parker? ' - Asked Ophelia looking for his dog who responded with beep sounds. Miss-Dreamerkat: Maria put hte dog down and sighed dropping Lizzy. "Waste of time" Lizzy nodded as she guided maria to her room shutting the door. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia Fleck looked the door shut, took another belongs Lizzy and went naturally with Parker by the Society. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex however kicked her in the stomach seeing that and recognizing it. She picked up and whistled. "Lot of nerve stealing form us." She said wearing the Grim's Reapers organization symbol on a amulet now. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia fell pain and remained on the ground for a few seconds until it jumped on Nex trying to hit her. It was kind of hard, because their clothes were twice his size and hindered much. Parker ran and left poor Ophelia alone with Nex. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex kicked her off of her and stood up dusting herself off. "Look kid, whatever your trying to do we don't have room now leave before i kick you out" She said summoning her chakrams. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked scared and felt a strange sensation. The Druid necklace shone strongly and his eyes have changed color. Something was wrong. Still, she continued to stare at Nex. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Ooh a magic user? Those are a pain but fun." Nex cooed the love for fighting rising. DeathMurder_JH: '- I'm not a magic user. I'm just a woman with a druid necklace. You can not arrest me, since I'm not that place. I'm not from nowhere.' - Said Ophelia a little dizzy because of the fight and her necklace. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Aww man." Nex said pouting but then shrugging. "Oh well a fight is still a fight" She said. DeathMurder_JH: '- So you want to fight? I would not mind to hit you. ' - Said Ophelia losing his appearance calm and naive. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Ooh i would love to!" Nex called excitement and thrill in her voice as her chakram faded and she pocketed Lizzy's belonging of a silver locket. DeathMurder_JH: '-Right.' Ophelia threw his stolen items on the floor, packed his clothes and held in her necklace that shone and did her hair become clear and it look like a fairy. '- You will not do that, will they?' - Said Michael that appeared upside down floating in the air. He turned his body disappeared in a cloud of blue poeria and reappeared on the ground in the middle of the two. Miss-Dreamerkat: "DANGIT!" Nex yelled glaring. DeathMurder_JH: '- Hello Miss Nex.' - Michael said with a disturbing appearance. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex sighed. "Fine" She pivoted and started walking away. DeathMurder_JH: '- Where you go?' - Michael asks appearing in front of her. Ophelia looks confused and asks: '- You know him? Do you know each other?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "TO my room now stop doing that otherwise i'll kill ya you creep" Nex said seriously and casually. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh, good bye Miss.' - said Michael. '- Wait, where does it go? Who are you?' - Ophelia confused question. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex entered her room and sighed. DeathMurder_JH: '- But... But...' - Ophelia tried to say, but Nex was gone. Michael appeared in front of Ophelia and said: '- The fault was all his.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer was watching as she stepped out. "Excuse me?" She said. DeathMurder_JH: '- He is right. The fault is always mine. ' - Ophelia took Parker in her lap, took off his necklace with the druid symbol and said handing for Dreamer : '- Stay with it. You seem to deserve more than me.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "No i-" Dreamer said quickly before she fell bent over in pain something glowing under the bandages as she dropped the necklace. DeathMurder_JH: '- Hey... Hey, are you okay ?!' - Ophelia asks with a worried expression. Ophelia threw the necklace away and called again: '- Hey ...' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer was panting. "I-i'm f-fine" DeathMurder_JH: '- Are you sure? I do not think that you are well... ' - Ophelia said helping to lift it. '- Is better you sit.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer just lay there pushing her off. "i don't need your help" DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia took a long step back and spoke with a sad voice: '- I know. No one needs.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer stood up and dusted herself off. DeathMurder_JH: '-And...' - Ophelia thought to say something, but stopped, afraid of something bad happening. She turned, took his collar off the ground and tossed out the window. Ophelia looked at Dreamer and made a farewell gesture. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer waved farewell. Obtained From The Magician's sister Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER